


Best Served Cold

by Caoilainn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, meta-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caoilainn/pseuds/Caoilainn
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold and Levi has a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m unsure as to what to call this style of writing, so the nitpickers will have to forgive me for the “Meta-ish” tag :)
> 
> First time I post anything on AO3.
> 
> I wrote this because I just felt that there was a shortage of fics what deal with the fact that even though Levi and Erwin keep working together (I can’t comment on their canon relationship since I haven’t read the entire manga series, just parts of it. Not that it matter a great deal since this is fanFICTION :) ) Erwin’s actions ultimately lead to the deaths of Farlan and Isabel. And I just have a hard time believing that Levi would just let that go.

(Levi POV)

You know the moronic masses sees you as Erwin’s right hand. Humanity’s Strongest Soldier following his commander’s order with complete trust and devotion. They see you and Erwin as one and without asking assumes that Erwin’s opinions is identical to your own. You know they whisper about the former Underground criminal who now has become a perfect soldier. The higher ups praise Erwin on how you obey every command given (and perhaps even behind closed bedroom doors some of them gossip to each other).

You know your fellow officers now trust you because they have seen you follow Erwin’s every order and help turn the tide in the war against the Titans. They see you as a simple man, probably because you turned up the cussing and kept the deep insights to a minimum. All the preconceived notions they had about Underground thugs (you detest that word, thugs are all brawn and no brain, but you don’t correct them because it does its part in making the idiots see only the image you’re portraying) also helps. 

You know Erwin is proud of you (or rather of his pet project turning out so well you can’t help but correct yourself). He’s happy that you have given him your trust and dedication. And your fucking body (no pun intended). He smiles happily each time you kiss, each time the two of you fuck. It’s been three years now and that bastard of a “master tactician” is still in the dark. 

And it’s all going according to plan. You sit at the same spot you, Isabel and Farlan sat when you all saw the moon for the first time. The entire fucking Survey Corps knows better than to bother you here. This is where you go when you want to review your progress and feel connected to the people who were your only true family. Maybe they wouldn’t want you to focus on revenging them, but it’s not like they are there to talk you out of it. Which is the fucking point after all. You literally have nothing left to live for other than revenge right now.

When they died you isolated yourself for a couple of days. To grieve…and to make plans. You learnt young that revenge is a dish best served cold and you have to be fucking smart about it. You need to take your time and do it right. You knew that Erwin, and the rest of his officers, would be on guard right after the mission. They would wait to see if you would lash out in grief. They wanted to see where you would place the blame. 

So you went to Erwin. You said that you wanted your revenge, that you wanted to kill every Titan alive. He looked at you as if he tried to read your mind. But that was ok because you were telling him the truth. The part you neglected to mention was that you held Erwin just as fucking responsible. And you would take you revenge on that bastard as well. You speak the truth when you tell him, and everyone who ask, that you trust him completely. And you do. You trust him to finally bring down the Titans and you trust his plans and his commands. You also trust that he will be absolutely ruthless and manipulative about it and that many will die before humanity is free. But that’s not your fucking problem. You would take you revenge against the Titans by killing every one of those motherfuckers that you meet. 

And Erwin? You will kill that asshole with kindness. You will ruin him. Erwin believes he loves you. He wants a future with you. You smile at him when he talks about it and he only sees what he wants to see. 

When the time is right. When the Titans are fucking dead and everyone is jubilant you will tell him that you have never loved him and never could. You despise and hate him and have done so since he ordered to have your head pushed to the ground and into sewer water the first time you met. He may have though he tamed you, he may have thought he turned you around but the faithful hound he has relied on is still the wolf he forced to enlist. He will regret the day he thought he had subjugated (you won’t let anyone break you). You will crush his heart just like yours were crushed the night Isabel and Farlan died. He will know that *those* were the people you loved, never him. You will crush his faith and he will suffer. Then he will die.

People will grieve when the heroic Erwin Smith is found dead by apparent suicide but no one would be surprised. They knew the guilt he felt over all those he sent to their deaths (although you are of the opinion that his guilt doesn’t mean shit). No one will be surprised by your stoic façade because that’s all they ever seen of you. But you will be above suspicion because everyone knew how faithful you were to him, never mind how grateful they think you were that he “saved you” from the Underground.

A strange sort of revenge perhaps but you have nowhere to be, nothing to lose and no one to call your own. You can afford to take your time and hit Erwin where it really hurts…his heart and his dick.

And then you can finally leave all these self-righteous morons and their lofty ideals behind. You may not have planned that far ahead but you know that it will mark the time when you can finally move on and maybe make a life of your own. You will always keep Isabel and Farlan in your heart and you will know that they have been avenged.


End file.
